not the average 'into the world of dp' story
by zigball
Summary: welcome to the story, your story , where you have taken a trip to the world of phantom with me (your absolutely amazing author/guide) narrating and guiding you along the way but be warned you choose your own fate in this fic. made in honor of the tenth dannyversary woohoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the free choice story. The DP fic starring you yes you make the decisions and decide how the story goes. Let's begin.**

It's such a nice day April 3rd 2014, on this day ten years ago one of your favourite shows, Danny phantom, aired its first episode on that day.

So you'd thought you'd celebrate by marathoning a bunch of your favourite episodes when you'd get home from school but now you're stuck in maths class boring, boring maths class.

The teacher droning on about numbers and stuff but your way to busy watching the seconds on the clock tick by 5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1 BRINGGG and with that the bell rings for the last period of the day.

you gather your things and race out into the halls and over to your locker no time to chat with my friends, you think as you collect your bag from your locker and race home you approach your front door and you see a package lying at the door.

**What do you do?**

**Ignore the package and walk inside**

**Open the package**

**Take the package inside**

**It's up to you how the story plays out in the chapter section you'll see 1a 1b and 1c if you choose a go to 1a if b 1b if c 1c. No peaking at the other answers it'll ruin your story**


	2. choice A

**Choice A**

'Meh, it's probably something mom ordered' you think as you weren't expecting anything.

So you move it aside and proceed to walk into your house you head to your room to start the

Marathon you plop your bag down in the doorway and hop into your comfy chair but something feels off something doesn't seem right….. 'Aha snacks, I need snacks' you think as you get up from the chair and head out into the kitchen.

You swing open the pantry doors and look at the limited selection of food there is a bag of plain chips a rice bubble bar and a mouldy cupcake you take the chips and bar steering well clear of that mouldy cupcake.

'Ah now I'm set' you think as you once again sit in your comfy chair about to reach for your laptop but then see something in your window but as quick as it arrived it disappeared 'it could have been a bird' you thought feeling worried for the birds safety because you're not as heartless as you appear.

'Geez no need to be rude' you think as you annoyingly break the fourth wall, now go check on the "bird".

You get up from your comfy chair and walk over to your window to find out what ever it was.

**There isn't really a choice thing at the end of this chapter I'm having them meet up at CHAPTER 2 so go over to the chapter labelled CHAPTER 2 to see what happens next**


	3. choice B

**Choice B**

'What is this doing here you think' as you stare blankly at the package no idea what it is but you want to know what is inside the brown paper parcel at the foot of your door and the curiosity is building up inside of you and its more than you can handle so you give in.

You pick up the package and tear into the paper outing to reveal a black hoodie decorated with a black dp symbol on the front 'this is awesome' you think as you unfold it to get a better look but when it fully unfolds two objects drop to the ground that were folded within the jumper.

You pick up the first thing witch is a plain white t-shirt with blue edges around the sleeves and neck and a blue oval in the centre 'that's strange' you think as you think as you stand up with the shirt and jumper in your hand and begin to walk inside forgetting that other thing that dropped from the jumper and this narrator begins to wonder if there really anything between your ears or if it's just air, 'hey no need to be insulting', you say breaking character and the fourth wall witch I told you not to do, ugh honestly.

Now where were we, ah yes, you suddenly realize how silly you were and go back to pick up the other thing you dropped you pick it up and examine it 'wow this looks like one of clockworks medallions from the ultimate enemy episode' you think as you take it inside and put it with the jumper and shirt.

'This is weird' you think 'no one else in my family really likes Danny phantom and my parents don't really give a flying box ghost about my obsession with the show so who sent these to me they might not even be for me' you think rightly, as you tore up the packaging with the address written on it.

You pace back and forth but then you see something in your window 'what was that' 'I must be going insane' you think as you walk over to the window to investigate what it was.

**Go to the chapter marked CHAPTER 2 to see what awaits you at the window.**


	4. choice C

**Choice C**

You stare blankly at the package for a few seconds 'I should take it inside so it doesn't get stolen or damaged' you think before bringing it inside.

Once your inside you put the package down on the living room table for when your parents get home but it was too close to the edge and it falls over 'that's weird, its addressed to me' you think as it reads on the outer wrapping your name written in pen.

You pick the package up and carefully tear away the paper to reveal a black hoodie,

You unfold it to get a better look but two objects concealed in the hoodie drop to the ground.

You pick up the two objects then examine the hoddie, the hooded sweater was completely black with a white DP symbol in the middle 'this is awesome' you think as you go to see what the objects you dropped before were.

The first object is a shirt but not just any shirt but a with shirt with blue edgings on the sleeves and neck with a blue oval in the middle you fold it up and put with the hoodie and then go to examine the next object which is a gold medallion engraved with a CW 'hey that sorta looks like one of clockworks medallions from the ultimate enemy episode' you think.

'I wonder where this stuff came from' you thought knowing that no one in your family cares about you enough to know you're a fan of the sho….. "hey, that was not cool, not cool at all you hit way to low I'm leaving' you say to the narrator who is deeply, deeply sorry and wants you to come back and finish the story please I'm sorry "fine" you say to the narrator who is overjoyed now let's get on with the story.

So now you go to your room to put the items from the package away and finally start the marathonnining until you see something in the window what was that you thought I'd better go check it out.

**To see what awaits at the window go to CHAPTER 2 to find out**


	5. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As you approach the window you look out to find….. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

'But wait, what's that' you think as you swear you just saw a flash of blue.

'I should go investigate' you think as you start walk down the hallway and then out the front door.

'there it is again' you think as you see another flicker of light and then all of the sudden a ball of light appears right in front of your eyes.

'whoa I must be dreaming wait, I'm aware I'm dreaming this is awesome now I can go and' no, no, no you can't do that we have to get on with the story 'fine' you reluctantly agree as you follow the orb of light to where ever its taking you.

You pass some trees some more trees even more trees and even more trees until you finally reach some apartment blocks you pass some of those apartment blocks some more even more until you finally end up halfway through a dead end alley way then the orb of light flickers out.

Well this was pointless you think as you turn around to go home but some purple catches your eye you turn around to see what it is.

Way at the end of that alley way there is a cloaked figure standing there with their back to you then that cloaked figure turns around "clock work?"

**There is no free choice for the end of this chapter I just wanted to give you a cliff hanger mwahahah. **


	6. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

'Whoa its Clockwork how, how is this possible, oh yeah, I'm dreaming' you think while in real time you stand silent with a dumb struck look on your face.

"No you are not dreaming young one you are not dreaming it is really me" clockwork spoke

"But why" you question

"Because I have come to see you, you see I have been watching you and you are a big fan of the show so I thought I would make this anniversary the best by letting you have a look around in the dimension of Danny phantom

'No way this is so cool, this is surreal' you think

"Yes way, now" he says as he creates a portal with his staff "oh actually, one last thing, about that package…"

**If you chose choice A go to the chapter marked you're an idiot for leaving the package outside if you chose C or B for chapter one go to the chapter marked you're not an idiot you didn't leave the package outside. **


	7. youre an idiot

**You're an idiot for leaving the package out side**

"Now about the package"

"Was that from you" you ask

"Yes, it contained some things to help survive the trip" clockwork replies

"Oh no" you say remembering that you left it outside.

"You left it outside didn't you?"

"that's okay, I can beam it over, since the author/narrator is way too lazy to write a whole paragraph about you going back to your house and" **alright, alright that's enough **"no need to use bold font, so scary" you oh so meanly and sarcastically remark I_ could totally write all about that but, um, ah, just get on with it. _

Clockwork beams the package over and removes the paper wrapping.

First he pulls out a shirt with blue edgings around the sleeves and neck and a blue oval in the middle.

"this shirt is for a disguise, can't have you going looking like you're from another dimension he says as he hands you the shirt and you put it over your shirt you currently have on.

"What time will be going to there like um what" you awkwardly ask

"yes I understand, you want to know what part of that dimensions time line you will be visiting" you nod your head "well to explain basically, a few weeks before the final episode and a few days after D-stabilised ok" "oh ok" you reply.

"Now on with the other things" he continues

"Now with the medallion, technically you will be time traveling so it will help with that and they also work with dimension traveling too" explains as he hands you the medallion and you put it on

"And the hoodie is a gift also if you get cold you can wear it, Phantom merchandise has just become popular over there" clockwork says

"So one final thing" he adds

"What" you ask

"Are you ready?"


	8. youre not an idiot

**You're not an idiot you didn't leave the package outside.**

"Now about the package"

"Was that from you" you ask

"Yes, it contained some things to help survive the trip" clockwork replies

"Oh" you say as things start to make a tiny bit of sense

"but I left it at home" you say

"that's okay, I can beam it over, since the author/narrator is way too lazy to write a whole paragraph about you going back to your house and" alright, alright that's enough "no need to use bold font, so scary" you oh so meanly and sarcastically remark, I could totally write all about that but, um, ah, just get on with it.

Clockwork beams the items from the package over.

"Now I'm guessing you want to know what all this is for."

You nod your head agreeing.

First he pulls out the shirt with blue edgings "this shirt is for a disguise, can't have you going looking like you're from another dimension" he says as he hands you the shirt and you put it over your shirt you currently have on.

"What time will be going to there like um what" you awkwardly ask

"yes I understand, you want to know what part of that dimensions time line you will be visiting" you nod your head "well to explain basically, a few weeks before the final episode and a few days after D-stabilised ok" "oh ok" you reply.

"Now on with the other things" he continues

"Now with the medallion, technically you will be time traveling so it will help with that and they also work with dimension traveling too" explains as he hands you the medallion and you put it on

"And the hoodie is a gift also if you get cold you can wear it Phantom merchandise has just become popular over there" clockwork says

"so one final thing" he adds

"What" you ask

"are you ready"


	9. through the portal

"Um uh, I don't know this is so sudden, will people notice I'm gone, is this even real, I'm just…."

You blabber on getting cut off by clocky dragging you into the portal.

The moment you step into the portal everything around you goes fuzzy and purple and blue, and purple and blue, and swirling, and swirling and whoa now I'm getting dizzy.

Until smack you 'oh so gracefully' fall to the pavement.

"We're here" clockwork says

"Uhrhghu" you groan from your falling position on the pavement

"Oh yeah I should have warned you it's a bit bumpy the first time you ride through an inter-dimensional portal"

"Yeah maybe you …whoa" you say as you stand up seeing the dimension

I'm actually here this is awesome, where should I go first maybe"

"Wait a minuet there are some rules" clockwork cuts you off

"Uh" you sigh in annoyance

"No talking to any nameable characters as it could mess up the timeline

No getting involved in anything like don't join into anything your only here for a few hours

Keep the medallion hidden to avoid any situations

And lastly try not to mess anything up"

"Now I have a meeting with the observants, don't worry they don't know this is going on, I trust you not to get into trouble good bye"

Before you can say wait he vanishes

"Oh well" you sigh as you tie the jumper around your waist 'it's not too hot so I won't need my jumper' you think

'Now where to go first'

**Now where would you like to explore first **

**A nasty burger **

**b the school**

**A/N: First bigish split in the story so at the end of the story you can always come back and change it at the end of the story (it follows the same story line basically)**


	10. updating

**this is not a chapter.**

here are a few annoucements

1 i will be taking a few days to make my chapters more understandable and to write more chapters in advance. i am hoping this will not take to long as you know the big split of the story is coming up and it will take some time to get the chapters ready for it.

2 a reveiw a brought attention im not supposed to be doing this and ive decided to change the tittle so any ideas? leave them in the reveiws

3 also i know im not supposed to be putting an authors note as a chapter, even writing this story but please dont report me because that would be pretty (let me just check if i can say... yep ) really fucking shitty of you and i will haunt you forever.

4 you guys are awesome for reading and reveiwing my story i just love seeing reveiws and stuff from you guys (and when you guys reveiw often that is super awesome not saying any one in particular coughruby1334cough)

5 it was recently my birthday (yay) so i have been really busy with that and alot of other things but now i have more time to get the chapters up

6 i made/had churros for the first time the other day and oh my ghost they were d-ilsh but now i have a burn in the shape of mickey mouses head

7 any one know where to get good dp merch/shirts

8 (that last part was not really nessasary)

thankks


	11. progress

**hey there wait what it has been that long already i am so sorry anyways im back and here are some things**

**1 i do not have to haunt any one because you all are the best readers a writer could have **

**2 i literally have no good reason i havent updated nothin bad had happened in the time i was not up dating i was just procrastinating**

**3 the sadly ironic thing is now something has come up a feel like writing more **

**4 update with the merch stuff i am going to make some stuff (either a hoodie or shirt)**

**5 follow me on tumblr clanniphantom .t umblr **

**6 that really wasnt important **

**7 hopefully i will update more often **

**8 progress is going good**

**9 the stories name has been changed to not your average 'into the world of dp' story**

**10 it was previously free choice story just in-case you were wondering **


End file.
